Missing You
by blissyblissliss
Summary: She misses and worries about him whenever he goes out for yet another mission. He feels the same way too. He Oneshot SasuSaku, with a small hint of NaruHina.


* * *

Missing him

* * *

Brina: Hey everyone, apologies for not starting the sequel yet, just had to tie up some loose strings in the plot with Sheryl… So for now, hope that you guys enjoy this one-shot. Sorry if this one-shot seemed a little weird and out of place, I just needed an outlet to vent my current disappointment with my papers, and fanfiction seemed to offer this outlet.

Anyway, to those reading this, I hope that you guys will like it, and review:) I'm feeling that my writing's becoming a little rusty, so comments and constructive criticism are definitely welcome :)

**Dedication: To my good friends in C2 '04/05 (especially those Sasuke-loving ones!) who introduced me to the world of Naruto, and for reading, reviewing and encouraging me to update sooner. Also, thank you all for being such great friends for the past two ears :)) hope we can all be in the same class next year :)

* * *

**

Missing him

* * *

Sakura stood there on her lonely white balcony.

The bright paint blended in smoothly with the moon's bright ribbons of light. It was a huge circle in the navy blue sky. Stars weren't visible through the brightness of the mansion, but she secretly knew they were there. The potted flowers blew softly in the warm breeze. Sakura's emerald green eyes looked up. Sleep was stolen from her, but peace was like the air she breathed. It was warm, gentle, and within her soul.

She felt someone step behind her.

These footsteps were as light as paper, a normal person without ninja training wouldn't be able to detect it. However, being the top medic nin in Konoha, she was definitely an exception.

Instantly Sakura knew who it was. "What are you doing? You should be asleep." His cold, yet thick voice fell upon her. She turned around to meet him with a soft smile.

"Sasuke." the word slipped over her tongue so casually, almost as if it was her own name.

He placed a hand on the edge of the balcony. He had finally, over the years, decided to keep his hair long. His dark hair gracefully waved in the wind. "Why are you awake at this hour?" Straight to the point, a trait of his, she noted with a soft smile, hearing and recognizing the concern in his tone.

"I couldn't sleep." her gaze never straying from his handsome features. He looked exhausted to. He always did nowadays. Missions after missions, all either S-ranked or at the very least, A-ranked ones. On the nights where he was on yet another one of those missions, she would lie on her bed and worry about him till she fell asleep.

Even though he was usually cold and unfeeling to others who did not know him well, she knew he loved her. He had told her many times before.

"Fine." His dark coal eyes looked darker and more intense than usual. Was it the moonlight? Or could it possibly be her? She hoped it was her. She loved him.

Walking over to Sasuke, she kept the same smile. "You don't look fine."

"Well, I am." he countered casually. He knew her like the back of his hand. Sakura walked into her room, and he followed. Sasuke was quieter too, or was that her imagination as well?

"Are you sure?"

Sasuke nodded, then looked at the made bed in her room. It looked so inviting to sit on. His feet were weary, and his body was tired. No, he wasn't tired, he told himself. He had rushed back to Konoha as fast as he could, so that he could see her sooner. No way was he going to fall asleep that soon.

"So what was the mission this time?"

"Oh, just went on some negotiation treaties with Naruto-baka," he snorted as he added, "Sometimes I wonder how he became the Hokage in the first place. He was whining about missing Hinata and ramen throughout the whole trip."

She smiled as she could almost imagine her blonde haired friend irritating the hell out of her husband. Time had made many others mature, but not Naruto. His complaints and whining were still the same as those made when they were genins. Sometimes, Sakura wondered how Hinata could actually tolerate Naruto's complaints.

But she already knows the answer; Hinata loves Naruto, just as much as she loved Sasuke. Sasuke also had his own faults and imperfections, but she didn't concentrate too much on his flaws. She concentrated on his good points instead, since nobody could be perfect.

"I missed you,"

Bending down softly, his lips touched hers briefly. Before he made it an inch away from her face, he had come back. Sakura didn't say anything. Her lips were soft and moist, simply returning the kiss with equal fervor. He felt her hands slide onto his neck.

She tried to smile again, but it didn't work. His lips were dry, but warm. They touched her cheeks, and the bottom of her ear. Hands were fastened about her waist with a firm grip. Maybe a little too firm. It felt great. His touch hadn't been felt in about two weeks, and he had the greatest hands. Even though they had been stained with blood, they were still wonderful.

"Sakura?"

Sakura blinked, and then blushed pink. "Sasuke?" For some reason or another, although they had been married for nearly three years, he never ceased to make her blush. A tiny smirk was plastered to his face. Then he bent down to kiss her again. She guessed that he was making sure she was enjoying herself. Or why she probably wasn't moving...or breathing. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist as he cupped her face.

He tasted like...Sasuke. A giggle escaped her as he worked on her left cheek. How can someone taste like themselves?

"I love you."

Suddenly, she felt a wall behind her. It surprised her since she didn't know they had been moving. "Sasuke." she gasped silently when she saw his eyes. They looked up at hers in a shining pull of obsidian. Her fingertips caressed the darkness under his eyes. His color was gone, and he looked exhausted.

He looked at her carefully. "What?" he asked, a bit annoyed that he was pulled away from her skin. His mouth craved for her soft lips once more.

"You...you look exhausted." her tone was worried; her fingertips trailed his face, then palms to neck, and then her hands on his broad shoulders.

He pulled away. The sudden coolness of air made her shiver. "I'm fine." His arms crossed each other in front of his chest.

She felt her skin tingle. Did she hurt his feelings by stopping them? "You just look so tired."

"I told you I'm fine." Sasuke sat down on the corner of her bed. Shoulder's sagging a bit. Sakura sat down beside him. He denied the obvious too much. It was a tiresome lie, but it never ceased to amuse her. Her arms grabbed on to his.

"Why don't you come and sleep with me now?"

Sasuke looked at her. "I have to go so report to Naruto after I see you…" Then he smirked at her smile. "I guess I can always leave in the morning… Naruto-baka can wait." She grinned and took off her house slippers. Her night gown had already been on, the green and yellow fabric nice and soft against her skin. Instantly she was underneath the covers before Sasuke managed to stand up and take off his shoes.

Looking down at her, his smile was priceless. It was rare to see a smile upon Sasuke's usually poker-like face. She peaked up from below the cotton comforter. Her arms wrapped around his warm figure. The mattress now seemed suddenly comfortable.

He took her into his arms as well, but his were stronger. The tired limbs helped his hands caress her carefully; sleep catching on to him like a tidal wave, serenity seeping into his bones. Sakura's soft breathing, and her gentle heartbeat instantly lulled him to sleep.

"Good night, Sasuke-kun," she whispered and cuddled closer to him, his rhythmic breathing lulling her into slumber, away from her previous insomnia.


End file.
